Every Lightning Bolt Needs A Lightning Rod
by TheDarkShaolin
Summary: A Gajeel x Laxus fanfic. Warning: I own nothing and this just a one-shot! YAOI


Each Lightning Strike Needs A Lightning Rod.

Gajeel could hardly believe where he'd ended up most days, in the guild he'd attempted to ruin and caused major enemies within; most of which had subsided after the beating they heard he took from Laxus, willingly to show he was trying to gain their trust. Heck, he even braved that bloody stage of theirs a couple of times only to get driven off. Yet, he didn't care.

Today was a rather slow day for the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer and nearly everyone had vacated on jobs except for him, Mirajane and Makarov. Well obviously Makarov didn't _need _to go out on jobs. Dude was like what, eighty?

Gajeel just sighed and kicked back for a moment before the guild's doors were flung open, near startling the others and just causing Gajeel to glance over. He thought it was that damn Natsu but he couldn't of been more wrong. The muscles on the arms of the one who had flung the doors open were far too big to be Natsu's. No. He knew those arms anywhere, the body, the stance, the coat. It was the Thunderer himself; Laxus Dreyar, grandson to Makarov. Laxus just waltzed in and strode right up to his grandfather, eyes boring into him.

"Well I'm back." He remarks, to which Makarov nodded. Laxus was allowed back in the guild? After all that hassle he caused? No way! Gajeel just watched as Laxus headed up to his room without a word after the exchange and for a few minutes, Gajeel remained put, but he couldn't handle it. He ran up to Laxus' room despite the others protests and flung the door open, to be greeted by a now shirtless blond.

"Oi! What the hell? You just waltz in like that!?" He hisses, before being pulled into the room and the door being thrown closed again. Laxus threw the Iron Slayer onto his bed and held him down, icily glaring.

"Listen punk. I can do what I like. Don't forget I'm taking over the Guild when the old man croaks." Laxus growls and for some reason, the seriousness and the dominative attitude made Gajeel's cock twitch and harden. Laxus smirked and pressed against Gajeel, a clothed erection pressing against the Iron eater's thigh, causing Gajeel's cock to fully harden. It was obvious now that Gajeel had interrupted Laxus shortly before he was about to masturbate. Big mistake.

"Oh? You're hard Gajeel...you like the feel of my thick cock pressing against you huh?" Laxus scoffs before unzipping his pants and letting the sizeable, and let's face it, thick cock free, it's impressive length standing rock hard and at attention, at least nine and a half inches big. It made Gajeel drool a little even if he didn't want to admit it. Laxus just smirked and pulled Gajeel closer to it by his neck.

"Suck it." Laxus growled and oddly, Gajeel complied, giving the head a lick before wrapping his lips around the member hungrily, the shaft being forced down his throat by a sharp thrust forward by Laxus, the likes of which didn't cease. Laxus held Gajeels head with both hands and continued to ram his thick and meaty length down the male's throat with gruff moans, gagging Gajeel slightly.

"Oooh...yeah..." The moans spilled from Laxus like water flowing as he barrage Gajeel, noticing Gajeel freeing his own cock and roughly pumping it. "You like that!?"

Gajeel just gave Laxus a look and suddenly, he found himself pushed onto his back and his pants ripped off, Laxus burying the entire length of his cock right up to the hilt inside his ass, thrusting mercilessly and stretching him wide open. Fuck, it felt good but damn Laxus was huge. It was going to leave him sore for sure but he couldn't help but moan and beg Laxus to fuck him harder; something which Laxus eagerly complied to, eventually filling Gajeel with a heavy orgasm, cum flowing into him volcanically yet never ceasing his powerful slamming.

Several hours and positions later, Gajeel lay there, exhausted, trying to get his energy back, only to groan when Laxus' hard cock slid into him again.

"Ngh...w-why are you fucking me so much?" He gasps out, looking back at Laxus who just smirked and started to pound him again, causing more moans to emit from the both of them.

"Every lightning bolt needs a lightning rod." He remarks, subtly hinting that he was attracted to the other slayer even as his cock ripped through Gajeel for what had to be the fifteenth time that day. Gajeel just smirked back at Laxus and moaned gruffly as he clenched his ass cheeks around the cock inside him.

"No-one better than me then for taking these volts!" He stated proudly, moaning as they continued to fuck. Okay, so maybe having Laxus back wasn't _so _bad after all. In fact, he could get used to it.


End file.
